Tonight (Enrique Iglesias Ft Ludacris) - Songfic
by Lalill
Summary: Sie haben nie ein Wort gewechselt, sich nie berührt. Aber angeblich sagen Blick ja mehr als Worte ... oder! Die Frage ist nur: Wie erobert man das exzentrischste Mädchen der Schule? Luna Lovegood/ Blaise Zabini


**Link zu dem Lied :**  
watch?v=X-5oJqvkYZg

-.-.-.-.-

 **Inhalt:** Sie haben nie ein Wort gewechselt, sich nie berührt. Aber angeblich sagen Blick ja mehr als Worte ... oder?! Die Frage ist nur: Wie erobert man das exzentrischste Mädchen der Schule?  
 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Luna Lovegood  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Party =D  
 **Kapitel:** Eins, da One-Shot.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Diese Ff ist für Angelly, die sie sich auf meine Nachfrage hin zu diesem Lied und mit dem Pairing gewünscht hat. :))**

-.-.-.-.-

Blaise atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann öffnete er die soeben erschienene Tür und betrat den Raum der Wünsche, als hätte er bei dessen Anblick nichts anderes erwartet.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und die Klänge der Musik dröhnten in seinen Ohren und ließen die Wände erzittern.  
Der gesamte Raum wurde abwechselnd in die verschiedensten Lichtspektren getaucht, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn erneut in Besitz nahm nur um kurz darauf erneut eine Farbexplosion zum besten zu geben.  
Links neben der Tür stand eine riesige RGB-Bar, die ebenfalls die Farben wechselte und etwas von ihm enfernt, waren LEDs auf einen Spiegel aufgesetzt worden, wodurch ein räumlicher Tiefeneffekt entstand.  
An der Decke hingen riesige RGB-LED-Downlights und auf sämtlichen im Raum stehenden schwarzen Ledersofas waren LED-Schläuche platziert.

An jeder der fünf Bars standen Barhocker, von denen jeder einzelne besetzt waren.  
Während Blaise mit den Händen in den Taschen einige Leute begrüßte und sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, musste er unweigerlich zugeben, dass Draco und Nott bei der Gestaltung dieses Raums eine rege Fantasie gehabt hatten.  
In der Mitte des Raumes war eine riesige Glastanzfläche unter deren Milchglas LED-Lichter Muster und die Glasoberfläche malte, während weitere farbewechselnde Lichter die das Ende der Tanzfläche begrenzten, aufflackerten.

„Blaise!" Pansy Parkinson tauchte neben ihm auf und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung bevor er fähig war angemessen zu reagieren.  
„Ich binnn ja souu froh, dass du da bist", meinte sie und prostete ihm mit einer Flasche Bier zu, die sie in ihrer Hand schwenkte, während sie sich ohne nachzudenken auf den Schoß von Nott fallen ließ, der in einem der Sessel hing, als hätte soeben sein letztes Stündchen geschlagen.  
Blaise grinste erneut, nahm sich eine der Bierflaschen, die noch ungeöffnet auf einem der kleinen Tischchen inmitten der Sesselansammlungen standen und öffnete sie, während er sich seinen Weg ins Zentrum des Raumes bahnte.  
Als er die Tanzfläche erreichte, strömte Nebel aus einer Vorrichtungen, der über die Tanzfläche waberte und die Luft noch sticker machte als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Blaise!"  
Die Hand von Draco Malfoy packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn weiter hinein in eine Menge aus Leuten, aus der es kein entkommen zu geben schien.  
Flüchtig bemerkte er Hände auf seinen Armen, Blicke von Mädchen, die in der Nähe standen und die farbigen Strahlen, die sein Blickfeld beherrschten, während er einfach mittanzte.  
Rot, gelb, blau, grün, pink, rot, gelb ...  
Die Musik erfüllte seinen Kopf, dröhnte ihm lauter denn je in den Ohren und ab und an bemerkte er das ein oder andere Mädchen, das ihn antanzte.

Es interessierte ihn nicht.

Denn was er soeben gesehen hatte, ließ ihn die anderen vergessen ...  
Verdammt, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie hier sein würde.  
Rot, gelb, blau, grün, pink, rot, gelb ...  
Wie kurze Augenblicke, eingebrannt in seinem Kopf, sah er Blicke,. Gesichter, Bewegungen, Körper...  
Ein weiteres Aufflackern der Lichter, wieder Dunkelheit.  
Bruchstücke aus seiner Umgebung fanden den Weg in sein Gehirn, setzten sich fest und ließen ihn weitermachen.  
Einfach weitermachen.  
ErnieMcMillan, wie er Lisa Turpin die Hand unters T-Shirt schob.  
Goyle, der Millicent Bulstrode küsste ...  
Draco, der ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen im Arm hielt ...  
Daphne Greengrass, die eng mit Malcolm Baddock tanzte ...

Sie stand neben dem Wieselmädchen mit den roten Haaren.  
Ihre hellen, blonden Haaren fielen ihr in sanften Kaskaden über den Rücken und lockten sich an den Spitzen etwas mehr.  
Das Kleid, das sie trug war ohne jeden Zweifel exzentrisch ...  
Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihn so anzog.  
Malfoy hätte sie peinlich gefunden, hätte sie verachtet und ausgelacht, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen: Er fand, es sah gut aus.  
Sie war etwas Besonderes.

Als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie sie ihn etwas länger ansah und sich dann wieder abwandte.  
So, wie es immer gewesen war.  
Blicke, aber kein Kontakt.  
Kein Körperkontakt und kein Reden.  
Ihre hellblauen Augen wanderten erneut in seine Richtung und er sah, wie sie kurz lächelte, als sie ihn ansah.  
Ihm wurde heißer.  
Das musste an der Luft hier drin liegen ... es war einfach zu stickig ...

Warum war sie hier?  
Okay ... dumme Frage.  
Sie war bisher an fast jedem Wochende auf einer dieser Partys gewesen.  
Die Partys, die Slytherins organisierten, zu denen Ravenclaws eingeladen wurden und auf denen Hufflepuffs gedulet wurden.  
Aber sie war keine Hufflepuff ... erst recht keine Gryffindor.  
Sie war eine Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw war okay ...  
Nicht, dass es eine rolle spielen würde. Er konnte sowieso nicht anders, als sie anzusehen ...

Verdammt, wenn er schon so redete, brauchte er Alkohol.  
Um sich abzulenken. Immerhin war es hoffnungslos.  
Sie war nicht der Typ Mädchen, mit dem man etwas anfangen sollte...  
Sein Ruf würde das nicht überleben.  
Aber vielleicht war sie ihm ja wichtiger als sein gottverdammter Ruf...

Er brauchte Ablenkung ... Alkohol. SOFORT!

Blaise hastete beinahe zur Bar, bei dem Versuch die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
Er wünschte wirklich, er könnte sie vergessen.  
Er durfte sie nicht mögen.  
Er konnte auf Partys so gut wie jede haben.  
Und das tat er auch.  
Aber sie war etwas Besonderes und sie hatte jemanden verdient, der nett und freundlich und höflich und-

Den Kopf schüttelnd langte er nach der Flasche Wodka, die ihm der Typ hinter der Bar hinhielt und nahm ein paar große Schlucke.  
Normalerweise bekamen die Gäste nicht gleich die ganze Flasche gereicht, aber wenn man diese Partys selber ab und an organisierte, hatte man einen Sonderstatus, der einem so einiges bot.  
Viel Alkohol inklusive – wenn man wollte.

Als er die Flasche absetzte, schloss er die Augen und besann sich zur Ruhe.  
Heute war eine ganz besondere Party.  
Es war die letzte für dieses Jahr.  
Eine Art ‚Abschlussfeier', daher auch der ganze Aufwand, den einige in diese Party gesteckt hatten.  
Es war seine letzte Gelegenheit und er wusste es.

 _I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you_

Er wollte sie.  
Und sie wollte ihn.  
Zumindest wenn man danach ging, wie sie ihn anschaute ...  
Wie sie lächelte und-  
Okay, Fakt war: Sie wollte ihn.  
Er wusste es einfach.  
Und heute war die letzte Gelegenheit ihr näher zu kommen ...  
Er wollte es nicht tun müssen, aber es schien ihm nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben ...

Mit einem Ächzen erhob er sich, ließ die beinahe halbgeleerte Wodkaflasche zurück und drängte sich zwischen windenden Leibern zurück auf die Tanzfläche.  
Er sah sie schon von weitem und wenn er sich nicht irrte, wollte sie ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche.

Er hatte sie ein paar Mal tanzen sehen ...  
Mehr oder weniger.  
Er wusste ja, dass sie etwas ... ungewöhnlich war.  
Als er an den beiden Mädchen vorbeiging, hörte er das Wieselmädchen etwas sagen, dass ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Luna, das ist deine Chance. Deine letzte Chance. Du musst nur einmal ein bisschen anders tanzen! Du weißt schon...meinst du, du bekommst das hin? Du musst-"  
„Ich denke, das könnte ich schaffen ...", antwortere Luna etwas verträumt und gerade als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie sie an ihm vorbei auf die Tanzfläche lief.

Falls er gedacht hatte, sie würde jetzt so tanzen wie sie es immer tat oder einen der Typen antanzen, die dort auf der Tanzfläche ihren Blcik auffingen, hatte er sich getäuscht.

Mit offenem Mund sah er Luna dabei zu, wie sie sämtliche Konkurrenz in den Schatten tanzte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.  
Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen bewegte sie sich zur Musik, zog die Blicke vieler Anwesender auf sich und tanzte einfach weiter, als würde sie all das kein Stück kümmern.

 _Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ein Mädchen einmal so heiß finden würde.

Wenn sie all das hier für ihn tat (er hoffte wirklich, dass sie es nicht für einen anderen tat!), dann sollte er dringens seine Prioritäten im Leben überdenken ...

„Sie ist heiß, nicht wahr?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, als die kleine, rothaarige Weasley ihm die Worte ins Ohr brüllte, die dennoch von der Musik verschluckt wurden, als hätten sie nie existiert.  
Er warf dem Mädchen neben sich einen herausfordernden Blick zu, bevor er damit fortfuhr, Luna zu betrachten.  
„Klar ist sie das ..."  
Obwohl er nicht besonders laut gesprochen hatte, schien die kleine Weasley ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
Als er ihr einen weiteren knappen Seitenblick zuwarf, erwiderte sie ihn und sagte:  
„Sie mag dich. Das hier ist deine letzte Chance, du Idiot!"  
Und bevor er noch etwas Sinnvolleres als „Ähmmm ..." erwidern konnte, war sie schon verschwunden.

Sie hatte Recht und er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt Mädchen anzusprechen.  
Warum also bei ihr?  
Er musste sie haben!  
Verdammt, die Art, wie sie ihren Körper bewegte ...  
Das war heiß, es gefiel ihm ungemein.

 _Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation_

Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr, packte ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
Er realisierte es kaum.  
Ihr Arm war warm und als er sie zu einem der schwarzen Sofas zog, dass nicht besetzt war, wurde ihm klar, dass er das hier viel früher hätte tun sollen.  
Aber jetzt war es soweit.  
Die Situation war gekommen ...

Als sie ihn ansah, fühlte er ein Kribbeln, das seinen Körper durchlief...  
Er hasste es, mehr zu empfinden.  
Niemand hatte ihn je so fühlen lassen ...

 _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

Als sie neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, dicht an ihm dran, lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete sie.  
Sie sah ihn ebenfalls an.  
Und dann lehnte sie sich an ihn.  
Ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ...  
Als er den Arm um sie legte, beschloss er, dass manche Dinge keine Worte benötigten.

 _You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

Er wollte sie.  
Er konnte nicht anders...aber durch solche Sachen hatte er seinen Ruf bekommen.  
Seine Motivation war die Tatsache, dass er keiner hübschen Frau wiederstehen konnte ...  
Und gerade das wurde ihm gerade zum Verhängnis.  
Er wollte es nicht zerstören.  
Das, was sie hatten.  
Er wollte nicht unhöflich und dreist sein oder notgeil klingen ...  
Aber er wollte sie immer noch.  
Küssen würde reichen, es würde es wert sein.  
Zumindest sagte er sich das.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich war, brauchte er mehr.  
Und er hatte vor, seinen Plan für heute Nacht in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Er wollte sich haben.

 _You're so damn pretty_

Sie war so verdammt hübsch, zu hübsch um ihr wiederstehen zu können.  
Hätte es nie andere Frauen gegeben, wäre sie die eine gewesen ...

 _If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

Er glaubte das wirklich.

 _But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
_

Niemand hatte ihn je so etwas fühlen lassen.  
Aber darum wollte er sie umso mehr.

„Du kennst meinen Ruf ..."  
Es war eine Feststellung. Er musste es ihr einfach sagen.  
„Ja."

 _Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall_

Er ... mit ihr ... in seinem Zimmer ...  
Sie in seinem Bett ... sich räkelnd ...

 _Gonna give u, my all  
Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat_

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie und zum ersten Mal seit einigen Minuten hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

 _Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Lets find something to do_

Ihr Körper war unglaublich.  
Wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie getanzt hatte ...  
Wie sie sich bewegt hatte ...

 _(Please) excuse me  
I dont mean to be rude_

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich würde dich gerne ficken."  
Sie schluckte, er sah, wie sie die Augen niederschlug, wie sie seufzte und sich abwendete.  
„Ich weiß", antwortete sie noch, bevor sie aufstand und ging.

Er hatte auch Fantasie. Es würde reichen.

 _But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
_

Kurz vor dem Ausgang holte er sie ein.  
Heute Nacht würde er sie lieben.  
Es würde reichen.  
Es würde mehr sein als das.  
Es war diese Nacht, diese Situation ... dieser Kuss.  
Als er sie sanft küsste und sie sich an ihn lehnte, wusste er, dass er seinen Ruf wohl verlieren würde.  
In diesem Moment glaubte er wirklich zu sterben, falls dies hier die letzte Nacht sein würde.  
„Du willst es nicht", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr und er grinste und konnte ihr nicht antworten, weil die wahre Antwort seinen Ruf zerstören würde ...

-.-.-.-

Review?

Puh...naja. Also, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich habe noch nie etwas mit diesem Pairing geschrieben und ich muss sagen, ich finde es anstrengend, aber durchaus interessant. :D

Dieser Oneshot entstand Jahre zuvor, als ich etwa fünfzehn war. Bitte entschuldigt all die "...", mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass das offenbar mein liebstes 'Stilmittel' gewesen ist. :D


End file.
